


the song I play just for us

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dub names used, M/M, concert prompt used loosely???, idolshippingweek2020, its a lil late but thats ok, they're still in school apparently, two bros chilling back to back bcuz they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Atticus likes to play music for Zane and he likes to listen to it.Idolshipping Week day 5 - Concert
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Kudos: 12





	the song I play just for us

Zane leans his head back, resting it against the brunette's. He takes in a breath and shuts his eyes. His back relaxes against Atticus's as the sound of the ukulele fills the room.

It was a familiar tune, one that he played when it was just the two of them. Zane had asked him the name of the song before, thinking it was one of his personal favorites. Atticus would always answer with 'it's a secret,' and nothing more. While he was curious, he wouldn't try to pry an answer out of him.

"You're not tired of playing?" Zane asks.

He could feel Atticus shake his head in response. Not once does he stop playing. Even if he wasn't looking directly at him, he could imagine his fingers effortlessly strumming each note.

"It's relaxing."

"Even after you've played it for two hours straight?"

There had been an impromptu 'concert' held, as Atticus likes to call them, for his fans. He had no problem playing requests and being surrounded by a crowd. All eyes were on him and he was able to make people happy. Even if he couldn't steal the dueling arena as his stage, he made it feel like he was standing on one, anyway.

"Mhmm," he hums. "Right now it's different. I can play anything my heart desires and not get a bad review from you. I could even strike the wrong note," which he purposefully does, "or even change a song mid chorus if I liked."

Zane rolls his eyes.

"If you did, I'd think something was bothering you."

While he wasn't as musically inclined as him, he could pick up on a few differences depending on his mood when he played. Sometimes he would hum or even sing if he was in a good mood. If he was in a bad one, the notes he played would hold on longer, the song played in a slower tone.

"And I doubt anyone would point it out if you did mess up, anyway."

Atticus laughs.

"Are you trying to say I did mess up today?" He asks jokingly. "Could you hear me all the way from your hiding spot in the back? My offer for a front row ticket to any of my performances still stands, you know?"

"I know." And if it weren't for the crowd that would gather around him, he would take that offer in a heartbeat. Maybe one day he would. "I don't plan on being a distraction for you."

"You distract me anyway." The music turns into a softer tone, quiet now as if he wants to say something important. "Thanks for always going though."

"No need to thank me." Zane shrugs his shoulder. It's not like he had to stay whenever he started playing, but he wanted to.

"But I must! Perhaps I can play you a song." Now his music comes to a halt. Zane can feel him moving from behind. Atticus looks over his shoulder. Zane turns his head and their eyes meet. Atticus wears such a bright smile that it's hard to tear his gaze away from it. "Got any requests?"

"The one you were playing before."

"You really like that one, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll never stop playing it~!"

Atticus moves back to his original spot, letting Zane get comfortable resting against him. That familiar song fills the room, now accompanied by a soft humming.


End file.
